


Skye's Little Mission

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Humiliation, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Agent Skylar Snow goes on a solo mission, things don't go as planned. A rather odd criminal has some rather odd plans for her. Plans that for some reason involve diapers, binkies, and childish discipline.(Heavily inspired by and based off one of Spyder Rider's works on Fanfiction.net, Judy's little vacation. If you like this story, you'll probably like that one too.)P.S. This fanfic is planned to be the first in a two part series, but you won't need to read this story to understand the what's happening in the second.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Judy's little vacation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390851) by Spyder rider. 



> Warning: This story contains forced diapering of an adult and other similar things. You probably shouldn't read if that isn't your thing. But if it is, enjoy.
> 
> P.S. This story is mostly for my own enjoyment, but please feel free to comment and let me know what you think about it.

Quietly walking through the dark hallway of the apparently abandoned warehouse, Skye couldn't believe she had to do this again. Her partner had once again gotten himself injured on their mission. And like always, it was just a scratch or two like her. Oh no, he had hairline fractures his legs. So now she was stuck on this fluff assignment while he recovered. Typical Jack Savage. Skye couldn't blame him though. Neither of them had realized just how unsteady that rope ladder had been, and it had held her weight just fine! 

What really annoyed her was this mission. She understood that agents couldn't take potentially dangerous missions without a partner, but still, they could have found something more exciting then a potential hacker that MIGHT be based in this warehouse. The most she was probably gonna have to do would be searching the place for while before maybe finding this hacker. Even that would probably be boring. Hackers don't usually put up much of a fight. Maybe if he had hired guns to protect him, but the lack of activity in the warehouse suggested this was unlikely.

Skye sighed and tried to stay positive. Perhaps her next mission would be much more exciting. Maybe another volcano nuke, or a zombie causing virus. That could be fun. Plus, for some unexplained reason, the allocated time for this mission was nearly a month! This warehouse sweep would be done by the end of the night. This means she would have almost a month of free time. She planned to spend that time wisely, and possibly with a lot of alcohol and maybe a striped buck, when he was healed of course. 

But before any of that could happen, she needed to finish this job. Whatever happened, Skye new this would be a very long and very boring, night.

* * * * *

The mammal stared intently at his computer's screen as it showed the arctic vixen walking down the hall. There were microscopic camera's hidden throughout the warehouse. Hidden in both plain sight and in the hundreds of nooks and crannies this building had to offer. Several other screen's displayed views from camera's from in other locations's, including the one in the room that held his little surprise. He smile grew as she slowly got closer to that room. His plan had worked perfectly.

Hacking into the ZBI database had been a piece of cake. They still didn't know there even had been a hack. After finding and downloading the information he been paid to collect, he couldn't help but take a look at a few other files. One of those files was a roster of the agencies elite agents. Two of those agents he recognized as having bounties on their heads. One of them was a rabbit buck, Jack Savage. A curious fellow covered in stripes. Another was and arctic fox vixen called Skylar Snow.

When he said bounties, he didn't mean hit orders, no criminal in their right mind would try and hunt down and kill and elite ZBI agent. Aside from the dismal chance of success, killing a ZBI agent puts a massive target on your back and earns you the wrath of every other agent in existence. The bounties were to find ways to humiliate the agents. Humiliating them was much safer and would probably lower their respect within the agency. Some agents had even lost their jobs due to the career destroying information exposed by the hunters. All a hunter needed to do was find or make humiliating information about an agent and send it to the person who posted the bounty. If the information was acceptable, they would pay the bounty. 

And by the Celestials, Jack Savage and Skylar Snow had high bounties. Unfortunately, it seemed both of them had spotless records. He would have to humiliate them himself. A quick search of the database revealed that the rabbit agent was currently in the agency hospital. No way to get to him there. But, the arctic fox was mission ready. A few quick changes to the mission assignments and he had her assigned to search this very warehouse tonight. He had already been planning this particular event as an amusement. But now he would get some entertainment, and be payed for it as well. Not a bad deal.

* * * * *

Skye casually approached the next door. She had given up any attempt of being stealthy on the last floor. It was clear that no one had been here in a long time. But then, she heard a noise coming from the door. Instantly, she crouched down and began moving forward slowly. It sounded like someone in the room was talking, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She pulled out her stun pistol and grabbed the door handle. After silently counting to three she threw open the door and rushed in.

"ZBI! Hands in the air!" she shouted. Then she looked around and saw their was no one and nothing in the room aside from a radio sitting on a stool. 

At the feeling of a sharp sting on her left shoulder, she looked over and saw a dart piercing her body suit, fur, and skin. Before she could even think the words, oh no, she collapsed to the ground. Out cold.

* * * * *

He couldn't help but grin as the conveyor belt carried the unconscious vixen down towards the basement. This was going to be a lot of fun.

* * * * *

Skye woke up suddenly. Blinking the haze out her eyes, she tried to take in her surroundings and situation. She realized she was on some kind of table, restraints on her arms and legs. He equipment was gone. Even the lock picks hidden in the secret pouch in her sleeve. She decided to try and see if anyone was watching.

"Hello? You do realize that whatever your doing is only going to make your situation worse!" There was no response. But then, several small doors on the wall opened and what appeared to be several mechanical arms popped out. The restraints on her arms and legs released, but before she could move several of the arms took their place and held her down. One of the arms approached her with what appeared to be a small blade. 'Another death machine then' Skye thought as the blade approached. But she was soon surprised when she realized the machine was cutting nothing but her clothes. The tight body suit was being shredded.

More hands pulled away the shreds of clothing, leaving Skye laying there in her underwear. "This is gonna get you in-Gwahhm!" Skye's protests were cut off as something was shoved into her mouth. With a start she realized it was some kind of binky. For some reason, she couldn't spit the binky out, or even open her mouth. The device was forcing her jaws to remain closed. Her attention was puled away from the binky when she realized the blade was now cutting her underwear.

She tried to struggle as the hand cut the sides of her black sports bra, but it was futile and her breasts were soon exposed to the cold air. Blushing furiously, she continued to struggle as the blade cut her panties in two. Once again, it was futile, and her crotch and butt were revealed to whomever might be watching. The blade retracted into the ceiling as several more devices descended towards her.

All Skye could do was lie there and feel extremely embarrassed as she was subjected to some kind of medical examination. A camera recorded her front and, when she was flipped over, her back from top to bottom. Her blood pressure and heart rate were recorded. One machine examined her eyes and another filed her claws down to little more than blunt stubs. One machine looked like it performed some kind of ultrasound. Finally, a thermometer appeared over her. Just as she was beginning to wonder how it would take her temperature with the binky in her mouth, she was flipped over onto her stomach again and her butt was pushed into the air. 

'Oh hell no!" she thought and began struggling once again. But, like before it was futile as more hands held her place. One hand spread he ass cheeks as another held her long fluffy tail out of the way. Skye shut her eyes tight in humiliation as the thermometer was slowly inserted into her asshole. 'This can't be happening' was all she could think. 'I'll wake up in a minute and see this was all some strange dream.' The feeling of the foreign object in her butt caused her lightly squirm as she laid there. After a minute or two she felt the the thermometer being slowly pulled out. When it was finally removed, she could feel one of the hands petting the to of her head and some voice telling her what a good girl she was.

She was flipped back onto her back as more hands grabbed her legs. The arms pried open her legs and held them up as another used wiped her most private place and butt with what was obviously some kind of disinfecting wipes. The arms then lifted her legs higher, causing her bottom to lift off the ground. As her butt was held up, Skye felt something soft pushed under her and her tail being pulled through some kind of hole. As she was lowered back down she was able to see what had been put under her. Her stomach filled with dread as she recognized the diaper. Another arm came and sprinkled baby power on her crotch before the diaper was then closed and taped shut. She was almost in tears when the arms released her legs and she realized her legs were still being pushed far apart. She would barely be able to walk like this. 

The arms holding her wrist and shoulders pulled her into a sitting position as as another held a bottle to her mouth. The outside of the binky opened and the arm attached the bottle to the end. The bottle then began to forcible pump its contents into her mouth. 'And it seems these machines force me to eat' Skye noted as she was forced to swallow the almost tasteless liquid. When bottle was empty, the arm removed it and the binky closed back up. The arms then lifted Skye up off the table and carried her through a door into a different room. The feeling of dread in Skye's stomach doubled as she realized what the room was. 

It was a nursery. One corner held a crib perfectly sized to hold her while another was fenced off like some kind of play area. One part of the room looked like a small cooking area complete with a highchair that Skye had no doubt was her exact size. In the middle of one wall was a mounted TV with a single chair in front of it another. Another door seemed to lead into a bathroom area. She noted all this as the arms carried her over to what looked like an automated wardrobe complete with mirrors and arms of its own. 

A pink shirt was pulled over her head as thick fluffy gloves were pulled onto her hands. The shirt came down to the top of the diaper, leaving her diapered bottom exposed. The gloves were so thick she couldn't use her fingers. Once she was dressed like this, the arms lifter her back up and deposited her in the play pen. As she was placed in the pen, an automated voice announced that 20 minutes of play time had begun. Free to move for the first time since she got to this Celestial forsaken place, she immediately stood up and tried to get her bearings. As she expected, the diaper was so thick it forced her to pretty much waddle.

Looking around the playpen, she see it was filled with most of the stuff you would expect to be in a place like this. There was a pile stuffed animals, blocks stacked in one corner, a doll house and a few dolls, and a small table and chairs complete with a play tea time set. She tried using her paws to take of the ridiculous shirt and diaper, but found that both were to tight and the gloves prevent her from using her fingers or blunted claws. She decided ten to wander around see if anything could help her escape. The table was bolted to the flood and the chairs were to short. The blocks were to unstable to stand on. The dollhouse was also bolted to the floor and the stuffed animals were to soft to support her weight. It didn't feel like long before a voice announced that playtime was over and dinnertime had begun.

The arms returned and grabbed her before she could even think to try and evade them, something she realized would be impossible with her confined to waddling. The arms carried her to the kitchen area and and seated her in the highchair. Her arms were restrained by clamps that popped out of the highchairs armrests as a canister of what was obviously baby food was set down in front of her. The binky was removed from her mouth, but before she could speak a spoon shoveled some of the food into her mouth. 'At least this machine doesn't seem to want me to starve' Skye thought. She had to admit that the food did taste pretty good. Before long, the canister was empty, and Skye was surprised to discover she was disappointed there wasn't more. The binky was then forced back into her mouth and an arm attached another bottle to the end. Like before, she was forced to drink the bottles contents till it was empty. However, the contents of this bottle tasted different, more like warm milk. She began to wonder just what she had been made to drink earlier. 

When the bottle was empty and removed, the arms picked her up again and carried her back towards the playpen, setting her down next to the pile of stuffed animals. She decided that since she really had nothing better that she could do, she might as well look through the toys. Digging through the pile, Skye found stuffed versions of dozens of different species of mammals, even one a striped rabbit that looked almost exactly like her partner. She decided that could not be just a coincidence. Seeing the replica of Jack made her worry about her stripped friend. Was her in one of these places too? No. He was in the agency hospital. One of the most secure places on the planet. He would be safe there. 

As Skye continued to examine the stuffed animals, she began to feel a pressure in her gut. The pressure grew until she realized what it was. Her need to use the restroom quickly increased, soon going from just a pressure in her gut, to actual pain in her butt and crotch. Steadying herself on the table, she tried to squeeze her legs together, only to remember they were still being pushed apart by the diaper. Trying to hold it back, Skye could feel the first trickles escape before the dams burst and a steady stream wet the front of her diaper. Her shame grew as she could feel the back of her diaper filling as well. Tears began swell in her eyes as the reality of what just happened hit her. She had peed and shit in a diaper she was currently wearing. She was beyond humiliated. If anyone ever found out about this she would for sure lose her job.

She barely even noticed the arms picking her up and carrying her over to a changing table that extended from the wall. Her diapered was pulled open and disposed. One of the arms wiped her crotch and butt with more disinfecting wipes as her legs were held up and open. The arms then sprinkled more baby power before sliding a new diaper under her and taping it up. More arms picked her up as the voice announced it was now bedtime. The arms carried her over set her down in the crib.

Skye struggled against them, but the arms succeeded in wrapping her up in a thick blanket. Skye was trapped as she was force fed another bottle. After finishing the bottle, she began feeling a extremely tired. As she struggled to stay awake, all she could think about was how she couldn't decide if she wanted to be rescued or not. Sure, she definitely wanted to get out of this place. But she knew she would die from shame if anyone ever found out what happened to her here. This was last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * 

The mammal staring at the screen could not believe how well his plan was going. Agent Skylar Snow had been reduced to little more than a diaper wetting baby. There was no way anything more humiliating than this could be thought of. He would get that bounty for sure. But first, he thought, I'm going to have a little more fun tomorrow.


	2. Bath Time and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even more embarrassing for Skye. But there is a little bit hope at the end of the chapter, even if she doesn't know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got done a lot sooner than I thought it would. But I suppose that's a good thing.

Skye couldn't see where she was. All she could see was her partner, Jack Savage, standing right in front of her. Before she could say anything, he spoke.

"Well, look at you," he started. "Agent Skylar Snow, nothing more than a diaper wetting kit."

Looking down, Skye could see that all she was wearing was diaper that was indeed very wet. Looking back up at Jack to try and explain, she was shocked to see that had suddenly become much taller than her.

"Heh, I always knew you were too childish for this job," the statement coming from the striped buck hit her hard. "Go run along and play with your toys little one. I have work to do."

As he finished, Jack turned and began walking away. Skye tried calling after him but found she couldn't speak or move. Slowly, Jack faded in the darkness until she couldn't see him at all. She was all alone now.

* * * * *

Skye woke up with a start. It had was a dream. Relief washed over her. But when she tried moving, she found that something was tightly wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side. Looking around, she saw the bars of the crib and the rest of the nursery beyond them. So it hadn't all been a dream. She was still trapped in this little slice of Hell. The binky was still stuck in her mouth to.

Trying to get out of the blanket, she realized that the diaper was really warm and wet. So that was real to. Trying to ignore the fact that she had wet her bed for the first time in almost two decades, she continued struggling against blanked, searching for some way out. 

* * * * *

The mammal in the dark had spent much of the night selecting and editing the best footage from the day before. He was used to minimal sleep so it really didn't phase him. As he sat down at his computer a notification came up alerting him the motion sensor in the nursery was being triggered.

"Well," he chuckled to himself, "looks this pup is ready for another day." And boy did he have a day planned for her.

* * * * *

Skye had managed to wiggle free of the blanket. Moving slowly and cautiously, she was able to pull herself clamber over the cribs bars and drop to floor. No arms came down to grab her just yet. The nursery seemed like it was in some kind of low power mode. She immediately began looking for a way out.

Waddling along the walls of the nursery, the only doors she could find were the ones that led to the bathroom area she had seen earlier and the examination room she first woke up in. There didn't seem to be any way out of those rooms.

All of a sudden, the lights brightened and mechanical arms began exerting from the walls and ceiling again. They grabbed for Skye , but she managed to evade them and dive under the crib. It might have worked, unfortunately, her diaper was to big and prevented her from getting under the crib. The arms grabbed her legs and pulled her out before lifting her up and setting her down on the changing table again. Skye groaned in frustration as her the machines changed her diaper for a second time.

After they were done the same bland voice announced it was breakfast time, but it also added that further misbehavior would not be tolerated and would result in punishment of she acted up again. Skye did not know what this meant and was loathe to find out. Before she was made to eat, a bottle of the same tasteless liquid was forced down her throat. Then she was fed the same food, though a different flavor, before she was carried over and set down in the play pen.

With nothing better to do, she began stacking the blocks and then knocking them over. After about twenty minutes of that, she moved over and started playing with the dolls. About thirty minutes after "playtime" had started, she began to feel a familiar pressure in her gut. That pressure quickly became pain. That liquid, she thought, it must be some kind of muscle relaxant aimed at her bladder and bowels. However, that realisation did nothing to help with her current situation.

Before long, the first trickles began, quickly becoming a steady stream as the back of the diaper filled as well. The knowledge that these accidents were not her fault was little comfort as she stood their in the wet and heavy diaper. Before long, the mechanical arms picked her up, but instead of bringing her to the changing table, they carried her towards the bathroom. Skye knew this could only mean one thing, and that suspicion was confirmed as voice announced it was now bath time.

The arms carried her into the bathroom and set her down on a mat by the tub which began filling with water. As her diaper and shirt were removed and the arms wiped her down, Skye was able to study the tub. It was wide but shallow pool, probably no deeper that up to knees if she stood up in it. The arms finished wiping her and picked her up, setting the vixen down in the center of the bathtub.

Different arms then appeared and began to lather her in soap while scrubbing every part of her body. It was mortifying how meticulous the arms were. Two held her arms up as others scrubbed them, her back, and chest. The machines caused her to squirm quite a bit as they scrubbed her breasts. Another pair held her legs apart while others washed her feet and inner thighs before moving on to scrub her crotch a lot harder than she ever had before. It was less than pleasant to say the least.

Then the ultimate humiliation came when the arms the vixen to lie on her chest on the side of the tub while standing on her knees in the water. In this position, her butt was sticking out, giving the arms full access to it. One grabbed her tail and held it still as another soaked and rinsed the furry appendage. Another spread her butt cheeks as a final arm scrubbed the rarely touched area. 

When the arms had finished their torturous task, the voice spoke once again, announcing a fifteen minute bath playtime. Several toys including a rubber ducky, a toy boat, and an model scuba diver were dumped into the tub. A bottle of bubble bath was also placed on the side of the tub. Seeing that bottle gave Skye an idea. Grabbing the bottle, she proceeded to dump all of its contents into the water. Pretty soon the tub was overflowing with water. 

After a little while, whatever was controlling the arms seemed to realize they couldn't see Skye in the water anymore. There arms began digging through the bubbles searching for her. All of sudden , a white soapy blur jumped out of the tub and shot out of the bathroom. Without the diaper hindering her movement, the nude vixen was much faster and could better dodge the arms grabbing at her. The one problem was that she was still soaked. When she it the tiled floor of the kitchen, her wet paws failed to gain any traction on the smooth surface. She slipped and slammed into a cabinet. 

Dazed, the vixen was scooped up by the arms and carried back to the bathroom. When she regained her wits, Skye realized she was lying on her chest with her butt sticking in the air. The voice declared that since she had broken the rules again, punishment would be delivered as promised. Wondering what that meant, Skye's eyes widened as she felt a sharp sting on her left buttock. Then another on her right. Then another on her left again. She was being spanked. 

Tears began appear in her eyes, both from the pain and the shame of what was happening. She had never been spanked before as kit, and now here she was receiving one as full grown vixen. It was humiliating beyond all measure. After counting about 30 spanks, the machines stopped. As tears ran down her cheeks, the arms rinsed the remaining bubbles from her fur before drying her off with a combination of towels and fur dryers. When she was dry, the arms brushed and combed her fur, a sensation she regrettably enjoyed. The machines finished their work and deposited her on the changing table where she was re-powdered and re-diapered. She was then carried to the crib and the voice announced that it was now nap time. No longer having the energy to fight back, Skye curled up on the mattress and quickly fell asleep as the arms covered her with the blanket.

* * * * *

The mammal in the dark once again smile happily as he began to edit the new footage. He had all he needed. Once he was finished with these new videos, he'd send everything he had gathered to the one who had issued the bounty. He knew he was going to have to release Agent Snow when he was done, her still being in captivity would defeat the purpose of the humiliation after all, and she would eventually be missed. 

But maybe he could snare someone else to torture like this. It certainly was a lot of fun.

* * * * *

Unbeknownst to either Skye or the mammal in dark, a rather large police cruiser was headed towards the warehouse only a few blocks away. It's occupants need little introduction.

"So where are we headed again, Carrots?" asked Nicholas P. Wilde, first fox officer of the ZPD.

"Did you even read the memo, Slick?" replied Judith L. Hopps, first rabbit officer of the ZPD and partner to Officer Wilde.

"Now, why would I do that when you can just tell me all about it, hmm?" The fox smirked as he finished this statement.

"Dumb fox," the bunny muttered, shaking her head. Nick's grin only got wider when he noticed this. "Anyway, since you're so lazy, we're going to investigate an abandoned warehouse by the docks. Several mammals have reported strange figures moving about the place and some rather large trucks dropping stuff off there, despite the fact it's supposed to be abandoned."

Nick pondered this for moment before speaking. "Maybe someone bought the place and is getting it refurbished."

The bunny shook her head. "City files show that it still belongs to the bank, and they've reported that there's no one's looking to buy the property nor are they doing anything with it." 

Nick pulled up the warehouse's information the cruiser's computer. "Your probably right Carrots. I recognize this location. The place is entirely run down and the property value is worth less than shit. The location itself is also pretty bad. In the middle of nowhere really. Terrible place for business, but maybe a good place for illegal activity."

Judy nodded. "Exactly. And with the warrant just faxed to us, we can search the place to our heart's content."

The fox blinked at Judy before sincerely asking, "Since when did our cruiser have a fax machine?"

Judy rolled her eyes at that. "Since it became the easiest way to get warrants to officers in the field. Anyway, get ready, we're almost there."

As she finished those words, the cruiser turned a corner and the warehouse came into sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's another chapter finished. Looks Skye might be rescued from her humiliation at last. Or will she?
> 
> Please leave a comment with any serenading might have. It will be greatly appreciated.


	3. End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally gets out of this situation, but finds herself in another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I thought it would. One thing after another kept popping up and interrupting me. But now I can finally finish.

The police cruiser pulled up just outside the supposedly abandoned warehouse. Out stepped Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. As the pair walked towards the building, Nick couldn't help but remark, "Jeez Carrots, this place looks even worse in person"

Judy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this place looks ready to fall apart."

The warehouse in question was a 6 story brick building that appeared to be made for wolf to lion size mammals. It was about a city block long and half a block wide. Most of the windows and doors were boarded up and the main doors had been chained shut. Despite this, the building's state suggested there would probably be several places where they could get inside.

"Unless they were from a demolition company, or were some kind of entrepreneur, no-mammal would have any legal reason to be here," Nick observed as they reached the first boarded up and closest door. 

"Agreed," Judy stated before continuing to walk along the wall. "Come on, lets see if there's an unboarded door or window low enough for us to reach."

After about a half an our of walking around the building, the only opening they could find was an open window. The problem, it was on what looked to be the fifth floor. Way to high for either of them to reach .

As they were heading back to where they started, Judy asked "How long did the file say this place was abandoned for?"

"About 25 years" Nick replied.

Judy was silent for a moment as she thought. "This place is really secure for being abandoned so long."

Nick nodded. "I agree. Some of those boards and chains looked pretty new. And I see several holes that were blocked. Someone might be trying to keep mammals out."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. That open window could be a way in for mammals that know how to use it. We should call for back-up and tell them to bring some chain cutters or something."

Nick smirked as he thought. "If only we had those grappling guns from the ZBI loaned us during the Pawaiian Reef case." He chuckled. "Those were fun."

Judy groaned and shook her head before responding. "Ugh. While I admit it was fun to be able to use all that neat equipment, I do NOT, want any reminders of that nightmare of a case."

Nick's smirk dropped into a frown as he too remembered the details. "I totally agree with you on that Carrots. One hundred percent."

The Pawaiian Reef was actually a ZBI case, but the agents it was assigned to needed the aid of another fox and rabbit. As Nick and Judy were the only fox and rabbit in Zootopia with any form of training, Chief Bogo reluctantly agreed to let the ZBI borrow them. Before the mission could begin though, both of the Officers were subjected to two weeks of "preparation" by the agents assigned to the case, Jackson Savage and Skylar Snow. Fourteen days of waking up at five in the morning before a full day of grueling exercises and intense equipment training. The only breaks they had were short half hour meal times. If one of them passed out while training, one of the agents would dump a bucket of ice water on them to wake them up. The Zootopia Police Academy paled in comparison.

But them problems didn't stop there. From the intensity of the training, and the no-nonsense attitude of the agents, the Jack and Skye would be prepared for what lay ahead. That could not be farther from the case. Time after time, incident after incident, the "highly trained elite agents" caused a dozen problems which Nick and Judy had to fix. Once, Jack refused to believe that he had mistranslated a message written in Pawaiian, a language Nick had spoken fluently since he was seven years old. This led to them arriving at what was supposed to be an empty warehouse, instead it was a fully guarded fortress. Nick barely managed to talk them out of that pickle. Another time, Skye refused to let Judy take the lead when they were up against a mafia rhino. She proceeded to have her butt handed to her before Judy joined in and ended the fight with a single blow. Skye didn't even thank her for the save.

By the end of the mission, both of them were miserable. At least one of the agents had reached out to them and was trying to make up for the mistakes they made. They had even paid for a luxury vacation at Sahara Square's Palm Resort and Casino. Nick and Judy had enjoyed that immensely and were more than willing to give the agent another chance. The other agent however, hadn't even tried to contact them.

Back to the present; they reached the place outside they started by their cruiser. 

Judy turned and walking towards the cruiser before stating "I'm gonna radio for that back-up and equipment, you keep searching along this wall."

"I don't know Carrots. I don't think there's anything left fin-GAAHH!" The fox's words were suddenly cut of by a shout from said fox followed by a soft thud.

"Nick! What happened!?" Judy shouted as she spun back around. Instead of her partner, Judy a saw a hole in the wall that had not been there a moment ago. She ran over to the hole and found Nick lying on the ground just inside the opening, groaning as he rubbed his head. "Nick, are you ok!?"

Nick groaned again before sitting up and responding. "Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my head when I fell. Nothing serious."

Judy looked around at the newly appeared door and hallway leading into the building. "Where did this come from?" 

"I leaned up against the wall and felt one of the bricks against my back move. Then the wall opened inwards and I went with it." He said this as he looked to where the piece wall was still connected to the rest of the building. "It's on hinges, a secret door."

Judy grinned at him. "Looks like we found our entrance."

Nick grinned back. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Judy nodded. "You betcha. After you partner."

Nick pulled out his tranq pistol and began leading the way down the dark hallway. Judy pulled out her tranq pistol and flashlight before following close behind.

* * * * *

The mammal in the dark was nearly finished. The footage was nearly complete. Soon, he would make some of the easiest, and most entertaining, money of his life. That's when he noticed the alerts coming in on one of his monitors.

His heart froze. The motion detectors in the hall outside his room were going off. Another alert reported that the outer door of his hideout had been opened. He must have been so engrossed in his work that h didn't notice the alerts. He pulled up the latest alert and the feeling of dread in his stomach solidified. The camera showed two mammals in ZPD uniforms right outside his room.

He jumped out of his chair and ran for his emergency escape route.

* * * * *

Nick and Judy reached the end of the hall. There was a single door. Judy pressed her ear against it to listen for anyone behind it. She could hear the footsteps of a small mammal running away from the door. She whisper shouted "Breach in three." Nick nodded in response. Judy counted down, "Three, two, one!"

Judy pulled open the door and both of the officers rushed in. just in time to see a small door slam shut at the opposite end of the room. Judy ran over only to find the door was made of metal and sealed shut. There was no way to get through. She shouted in frustration. "Darn it! So close! He just barely slipped through our fingers." She stood fuming for moment before speaking again. "Well, maybe if we go report this right away and get back-up, we could get this door open and track him"

"Hey Carrots, you may want to take a look at this." Judy realized that Nick hadn't followed her like she thought he did. She turned to see him staring at one of several monitors in an impressive setup in a corner of the room. She hurried over over to join him.

"Wow. This guy must be some kind of hacker. No way would anyone else need this much processing power," she stated, noting the more than a dozen separate computer towers.

"Agreed. But that's not what I'm talking about. Look a this monitor," he said, pointing at the specified screen, "It has live feed from some kind of nursery. And look who's in it."

Judy examined the footage. It did indeed look like some kind of nursery, complete with a crib and changing station and several other infant care commodities. Focusing on the crib, she saw that the someone was in it. Her eyes widened when she realized just who that someone was. "Is that who I think it is?" 

"Yes," Nick stated as his trademark smirk slowly appeared on his muzzle. "Yes it is." He began to laugh a little. "It looks like elite ZBI Agent Skylar Snow has gotten herself into quite the pickle."

Judy could feel a smirk forming her muzzle as well.

* * * * *

Skye woke up from another fitful sleep. The same nightmare again. jack calling her a kit before vanishing and leaving her alone in the darkness. She was less surprised when she woke up and found herself still in the nursery. She was also ashamed to realize she had wet her diaper again. While the arms had replaced her diaper after the bath, they had neglected to replace her shirt, leaving her bare from the waist up. She sighed and prepared to be lifted by the arms to where they would undoubtedly change her and maybe give her a new shirt before force feeding her. But no arms came. Instead, a different, yet very familiar voice spoke directly behind her.

"Well, well, well. I don't think I truly believed it before, but I do now." She froze. She new that voice. But it wasn't possible. She grabbed the blanket to cover herself before spinning around to confirm her worst fears. Behind her, just beyond the bars of the crib, stood Nicholas Wilde. He had his smug smirk on and was looking her up and down. "I think this is a good look for you. What do you think Carrots?" He looked to his left and the vixen followed his gaze. Her horror grew as she saw Judith Hopps standing right next Wilde, also looking her over from head to toe.

"I think i'm inclined to agree with you, Slick." She responded with a smile of her own. Skye couldn't believe it. Of all the people who could have found her. It was these two. 

"This has to be another nightmare," she said aloud before realizing what she was doing.

"A nighmare?" Nick chuckled. "I'm afraid, dear Skye, this is very real. And you have a lot of explaining to do." The look he and Judy gave her only made her dread grow.

Skye gulped. Nick was wrong. This was nightmare. Just one where she was awake.

* * * * *

It was a few hours later and now almost past the end of Nick and Judy's shifts. After leaving the warehouse the radioed in their find. The forensic branch was now tearing apart (figuratively) the hideout and nursery. Meanwhile, the two officers were giving their report to Chief Bogo. 

"And that's when we decided to call it in sir," Judy finished. She had included every detail, except for the part that included the nursery's sole occupant.

Bogo sighed and rubbed his forehead before responding. "Aside from once again running into and unknown situation with no back up," he stated, glaring at his smallest officers who just smiled back up at him, "you've done a good job. Since it's passed the end of you shift you can head home now. The night shift officers will handle things from here." 

Nick and Judy saluted and simultaneously shouted "Yes Sir" before heading over to their cruiser. Hopping into the driver seat as Nick climbed into the passenger, Judy turned the car on and began driving away. As they were leaving the warehouse lot, a white furred head popped up from under the rear seats.

"Have we left yet?" asked Skye, still clad only in the wet diaper and blanket, having been unable to get at anything in the nursery's closet.

"Yes. We just left the lot," Judy responded. Looking back at the white vixen she offered, "You can sit on the seat now. And if you give us your address, we can take you to your apartment."

"Thank you," she said before climbing onto the back seat and giving Judy her address. "I really appreciate this." She was almost feeling relieved that this ordeal was almost over.

Her hopes were dashed when Nick responded with "Oh, we aren't doing this for free."

"What do you mean?" Skye hesistantly asked.

Judy responded. "Well, you see Skye, we're still pretty angry about that case we helped you and Jack with. As I recall, you never thanked me even for saving your butt from that rhino."

Skye didn't like where this was going. She like it even less when Nick said "And now we've helped you out of this situation. You owe us even more now."

Skye tried to talk her way out of this. "This is blackmail," she accused. 

Nick chuckled before turning around his seat to talk directly to her. "No, this is blackmail." With a smirk on his muzzle, he held up his phone for Skye to see. She was shocked to see it was a recording of her from her time in the nursery. Nick continued, "We found a bunch of recordings just like this on whoever that was's computer. Don't worry, we deleted that footage after downloading it," he said when he saw her panicked expression. "Judy's good enough with computers to make sure forensics won't find anything."

That reassurance did little to calm Skye as Judy spoke again. "So here's the deal. We don't let these recordings end up online, and you spend a few days with us, doing whatever we want. How does that sound?" 

Skye was horrified. She tried one last defense. "What about Jack, he was as cruel to you two as I was during the mission!" 

Both of the officers shook their heads in disappointment. Nick spoke. "Throwing your partner under the bus are you? That's a new low." 

Judy spoke next. "For your information, Jack reached out to us weeks ago. He's been trying to apologize for a while now. And we're very grateful for how he's making up for that mission." Her voice then turned colder. "You, on the other paw, have done nothing."

Nick then spoke. "Looks like your partner is the better mammal." He turned in his seat to look at Skye again. "Make up your mind quickly, we're almost at your apartment. Do we have a deal?"

Skye knew she didn't have a choice. She couldn't let those videos get out. It would ruin her. She reluctantly responded. "Yes. We have a deal."

"Great!" Judy shouted. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Skye begged to differ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes this story. Obviously, I plan on making a second part. I don't know when that will happen. I have another story I want to work on before part two. But I will start writing soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how how often updates will be, but I only plan to add a few more chapters. This is planned to be the first in a series of fanfics. But this story won't be necessary to understand its plot.
> 
> P.S. Please leave a comment with any feedback you might have. Anything bad or good will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
